Our Little Secret
by SamAndQuinn
Summary: This is my one shot take on what happened during the secret meetings of Sam and Quinn when Sam's family became homeless. How did Quinn find out? What happened inside the motel while they were baby sitting? All of these came from my Fabrevans day dreaming I hope you enjoy this! Hahahaha :)


It started a week after Regionals when Quinn found out. They were at a gathering in their church. Quinn and her mother were there and so were Sam and his family. They weren't really the type who talks with each other at times like these ever since they broke up. Quinn was fixing the envelopes for the tithes when she and Mary Evans bumped into each other.

"Hey, Quinn. You need some help?" She asked.

Quinn was surprised cause she hasn't had a conversation with Sam's mother thinking she must hate her for cheating on her son.

"Mrs. Evans... Uhm, no. I'm fine. This is just easy. I was just ask to gather all the envelopes but I won't distribute it to the chairs so..." She looked shy and embarrassed while speaking. She wasn't even looking at her.

"Quinn, I know... It's a bit awkward for us to communicate but we're a family in this church. What happened between you and my son isn't my business. You guys are young and you change your minds every other minute." She explained.

"Thank you...for understanding. Sam and I are...fine but we don't really talk so I guess we're not friends." Quinn admitted.

"You guys have to talk. Leave the past behind and move on. You're a really great girl and I guess it wasn't just the right time for you and Sam to be together. Remember, God has a plan in everything."

"I guess, I'll try to talk to him one of these days."

"You really should, especially at times like these. Sam really needs someone to talk to and someone who will understand him."

"Uhmm... Is there something wrong?" She was confused by what Mary said.

"He doesn't really want to tell anyone about this but I think one person wouldn't hurt. He needs at least one person to talk to about some...problems."

"What... What problems?"

"His dad lost his job a few days ago and we've been having a hard time to find a new job. Dwight and I still have our savings on our bank account but the payment for our house is slowing eating it up. Sam was thinking of getting a job on his own to support our family but we told him not to unless we really need it."

Quinn was devastated by this news. She never thought something like this would happen to someone as good as their family. She immediately hugged Mary. "I'm really sorry, Mrs. Evans. I didn't know. If there's anything I can do to help, just tell me."

"Sam. Help him. He needs a friend." She requested from her son's ex girlfriend.

Quinn was scared to do it but without hesitation, she said yes.

Xxx

Sam was usually at the kids' church as he was a volunteer to help the teachers with the little ones. Quinn decided to volunteer to be there that same day to talk to him. Sam was watching the 4-7 year olds when Quinn came in. Sam was sitting at the little chair helping little kids play with block toys so he really didn't notice Quinn. Quinn pulled a little chair and placed it beside him and sat.

"Hey." She said.

"Quinn? What are you doing here?" he was surprised.

"Am I not allowed to volunteer here?" She tried to joke and even giggled a bit but Sam didn't respond. "Sam, I... I want to talk to you." She added but she was interrupted by an excited Stacy Evans.

"Quinnie!" She ran up to her.

"Oh, hi Stacy! How are you, baby girl?" She said as she hugged the little girl.

"I'm still small. I miss playing with you, Quinnie!" Stacy replied, hugging Quinn tighter.

"I missed you, too, of course."

"Hey, Stace... How about you read some stories there with your friends for a while?" Sam said.

"Yeah. Go on. We'll play later, okay?" Quinn assured her.

"Okay. Bye bye!" Stacy said and left their presence.

Sam and Quinn were both quiet for a while until Sam decided to ask.

"What do you want to talk about?" he said while playing with the 4 year old and his blocks.

"I found out about what happened to your dad..."

Sam stopped for a while and looked at Quinn. "My mom told you, did she?"

"Yes, but she just thought that... You need someone to talk to... Like a friend..."

"Like you?" He said and stared at her in the eyes.

"Yes, like me. Look, Sam. We may have had our problems but I care about you and your family. I'm still your friend." She explained.

"I don't... I really don't know what to talk about. I don't want anyone to feel weird about me. I don't need their pity."

"But you need a shoulder. You need a friend. That will at least remove some weight on you." She smiled at him.

"You have to promise, you won't tell anyone." Sam said.

"I promise. You can trust me...and this time, I mean it." She smiled at him.

Sam smiled back and threw the block at her and laughed. "You're here to help the kids not to counsel a teenager."

"You're here to help, not to play." She threw him back the block and laughed. "Friends?"

He looked at her and smiled. "Friends."

That day started a new chapter in their lives. They have officially been friends... Well, secret friends.

Xxx

About a week after, Sam called Quinn to inform her about something.

"Hey Sam. What's up?" she whispered.

"Why are you whispering?" he asked.

"I'm at the movies with Finn. He's just buying popcorn."

"Oh, okay. I can... I can just call you later."

"No, it's fine. What's up? Just hurry up."

"We lost the house, Quinn. We got kicked out about 2 hours ago."

"What? Where are you staying? Where are you guys?" she got shocked. This disappointed her too much.

"We're... We're in a motel." He was now crying.

"Sam... I..." Her heart was breaking as she heard him bawl. Finn was going back so she had to say goodbye.

"Sam... Text me where you guys are staying. I'll be there later, okay? Finn's here." And she hung up.

The whole time they were watching the movie, all Quinn could think about was Sam and his family's situation. Finn knew something was bothering her but she kept denying it. When the movie was over, she checked her phone and saw Sam's text of the address of the motel. She told Finn that she needed to go cause her mom was looking for her. This was the first time she lied to him ever since they got back together. She hated that she had to lie. She wanted to keep it clean with Finn while they're together until she gets crowned Prom Queen. When she got home, she waited until Finn was out of sight and then she got in her car and went to Sam's motel.

xxx

Sam was eating McDonald's with his siblings when he heard a knock on the door. He opened it and saw Quinn.

"Quinn..." He checked outside if someone was with her.

"I'm alone, Sam. Don't worry." She said so he let her in.

"Quinn! You're here!" Stacy shouted.

"Hey, Stacy. What's up?" she replied.

"Just eating spaghetti. Do you want some?" She offered.

"No, I'm good. What are you, Stevie?" She asked the other kid.

"Cheeseburger." he replied with a smile.

"Wow! You're favorite!" She remembered.

"Yeah. My ultimate favorite!"

Quinn just smiled and looked at Sam. He was looking at the three of them and smiling. She went to him on the bed.

"You okay?" Quinn asked.

"I don't know. I didn't expect it to reach this far." He was getting teary again. "We didn't even have a chance to explain and all. They just kick you out like that. You get your stuff then you're out. It's a good thing, Stevie and Stacy were at a friend's house."

"Where are your parents?" She asked.

"They picked the kiddos about an hour ago and did some explaining. They're really great, you know. They understood my parents well. They're now at the fixing all our files where we can hopefully get the house back."

Quinn looked at the kids and they seemed to be really cool about it. They know how to handle these things at their age. They believe that their parents will figure something out. "Sam, if there's anything I can do to help, just tell me okay?"

Sam just smiled at her. "I... I might not go to school tomorrow. I have to look for a part time job. I already told my parents and they're okay with it as long as It won't affect my studies."

"Don't let it affect your studies. Just... be safe always. And thank you for calling. I guess we really are friends now." She smiled at him.

"Thank you...for coming here." He said with his hand on her shoulder.

"I... I better go now. It's late already. I just dropped by to check on you guys." She said as she felt awkward. She didn't want to think that she still has feelings for Sam.

"Yeah. Of course. Stacy, Stevie, say goodbye to Quinn now." he told his siblings.

"Come back soon, Quinnie." Stacy begged.

"Of course, I'll be back." She hugged the two kids and went for the door. She said goodbye to the three of them and went home.

xxx

The next day, Sam got a job as a pizza delivery boy. He started that night when he got it. His first customer wasn't really familiar to him so he didn't mind getting caught. When he got to the house, he found out that it was guy from the Warblers. The guy who owned the house remembered him from New Directions. The worse thing about this is that Kurt was in the house. Kurt saw him and they were both surprised to see each other. Kurt excused himself from the group and talked to Sam.

"Kurt, look. You can't tell anyone." Sam begged.

"What? That you sell pizzas? What's up, Sam?"

"I... This is my job."

"What? You're a student by day and a worker by night?"

"Yes, I have to... You can't tell anyone. We... My family, we lost everything we had. My dad lost his job so we had to sell some of the stuff we have to survive everyday."

"Oh my, I'm sorry Sam. I hope you're family's okay. If there's anything I can do, tell me. I'd help you." Kurt said as he was shocked by the news.

"Just... Please don't tell anyone about it...and about this." He said, signaling about his job.

"Okay, well how much do we owe you?"

"Just $17.50"

"Blaaaaaaaaaineee! Pizza's $20!" He shouted from outside. Blaine went outside and saw Sam.

"Hey, Sam. Pizza's awesome. Thanks!" He smiled at him and gave the money to Kurt.

"Here's $20. Keep the change. And here's $10... A warbler tip." Kurt placed the tip inside his pocket.

"What? Kurt, are you sure? That's too much!" He tried to give it back.

"No, keep it. Let's just say it's a tip from the warblers but it's also a help from a friend...and his classmates who knows nothing." He smiled at him.

"Thanks Kurt. I owe you." He hugged Kurt.

"Anything, Sam. If you need help, just tell me."

"I will, I promise." Sam left with 2 of her friends already aware of his secret.

xxx

Sam decided that he'll finally ask for help from Quinn. They were both gonna babysit Stevie and Sam until his parents get back from a job hunt then he'll go to his pizza delivery job. The first day was fun. Sam and Stevie were busy with guy stuff and Quinn did some girl stuff with Stacy. She was teaching her the different kinds on how to tie her hair. Stacy was a really talkative girl and she always asks questions. There was one question that really surprised Quinn.

"Are you and Sammy boyfriends and girlfriends again?"

Quinn felt embarrassed and hoping Sam didn't hear it. "No, Stacy. Sam and I are just friends. Like us. We're friends right?"

"Yes. Cause you're like my big sister. Sammy and Stevie are always talking about cars, football and guys stuff."

"That's why I'm here right? We can talk about all the girl stuff you want."

"Why are you not Sammy's girlfriend anymore?"

Quinn was surprised again. She had to make sure what to say before actually saying it. "Well... Sam and I... We just didn't work out. Why are you asking? Do you have a boy you want to talk about?" She tried changing the subject by teasing the little girl.

"There's a boy in school named Billy. He likes teasing me but he's always giving me food. I like getting food."

"Do you like Billy?" She was smiling at her adorable puppy love story.

"Ew! He's ugly! I don't like him."

"Well, you don't have to like his ugly face. As long as he has a good heart, that's alright." She was laughing again.

"Is Sam ugly?"

"Hmm..." She was rubbing her jaw as if she was thinking hard until Sam interrupted.

"Quinn, careful what you answer." Sam joked with a warning.

Quinn laughed and whispered to Stacy's ear. "Nope. He's VERY handsome." Stacy laughed and she signaled "SHHH" to her.

"I want to be like you Quinn. You're very pretty and Sammy's handsome. I want a boyfriend like that too."

"Well, is Billy like Sam?"

"He's blonde but Sam is more handsome."

"Okay, so Billy's out of the list. Is there anything else you wanna know besides boys?"

"I miss playing with you everyday. Can you be Sam's girlfriend again?"

"OKAY, THAT'S ENOUGH GIRL TIME. Time to sleep, guys." Sam knew he had to stop the conversation before things get really really awkward.

"Yeah, I guess I gotta go now. It's already late. Go to bed, guys." Quinn said as she stood up and said her goodbye to little Evans.

"Right. I'll take you to your car." Sam said as they both felt awkward about what Stacy asked.

"Goodnight, Little ones!" Quinn said as both Stevie and Stacy hugged their baby sitter. Sam accompanied her to her car and said goodbye. Little did they know, a Jacob Ben Israel stalked them and made their secret an issue for the school paper.

xxxx

The next days, the issue spread. Tons of rumors spread about the members of glee club. Finn and Sam almost got into a fight. Santana got really disappointed with Brittany. Everyone in glee club was a mess. Quinn denied everything in the paper to avoid problems. Again, she had to lie. Quinn and Sam decided to lay it low a bit for a while so she didn't go to Sam's place for about 2 days. The next person that had an issue with Sam was Kurt. Quinn informed Kurt that Sam had to sell his branded clothes for his daily allowance in school. He even sold his guitar for gas since his parents were going out of town to look for jobs. Kurt brought Sam some of his old clothes that fit him well. That night, Finn and Rachel were on a stakeout. Instead of catching Sam and Quinn together, they found Sam and Kurt together which made things more confusing.

A couple of days later, Quinn figured she won't let a ridiculous rumor stop her from helping Sam. She went to his house to check them out. She knocked and Sam was really surprised to see her.

"Quinn, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"Just checking on you guys. I didn't see anyone, don't worry."

"Okay, come in. Quick." She went inside and saw the kids just finished eating their pizza. They saw Quinn come inside the motel room and were really surprised.

"Quinn!" They both shouted and hugged their guest.

"Hey, how are you guys?" she asked.

"I missed you, Quinn."Stacy said and hugged her.

"Aww, I missed you too Stacy." she said and hugged her back.

"Quinn, don't you think it's really dangerous for to be here? I mean, someone might see you."

"Sam, it's fine. I'm careful. I'm just thinking about you guys. Who babysits your siblings when no one's home?"

"I didn't go to work for 2 days now. I stayed here with them. Want some pizza?" He gave her a piece and they sat on the bed.

"Sammy, turn on the TV please." Sam stood up and turned on the TV.

"Oh, look Stacy. It's your favorite, Aladdin." Sam said.

"Yipee!" Stacy said but Stevie cut him off saying, "I bet you're not gonna finish the movie anyway, Stace. You're gonna fall asleep again." They all laughed knowing Stacy will fall asleep in the middle of the movie.

"Alright, guys. Just keep watching." Sam said.

"When do you plan on telling the other guys glee club about your situation?" Quinn asked as she took a bite on her pizza.

"I don't really know how to tell them. I've put you and Kurt in such huge trouble. I'm sorry."

"Sam, don't think that. It was our choice to keep it and help you. You are with us on this, okay?"

"Thanks, Quinn. I really appreciate everything you've done."

"It's nothing, really. I'm glad I could help. After everything I've done to you, it's the least I can do."

Sam checked on the two and saw Stacy sleeping already while Stevie was still awake but dozing off. "Quinn, what happened before... Forget it, okay? It's done and now that we're friends, I think it's better this way. As long as you're happy with Finn, that's good."

Quinn let out a little laugh. "We all know why I'm with Finn. I care about the guy but... I don't know, it's complicated."

"Quinn..."

"Yeahh?"

He held her hand and closed his eyes. "Can we just forget about the world for 5 seconds and just think about us?"

He was still until he felt her forehead touch his. Her lips were aligned to his as she whispered, "5 seconds"

And then they kissed. Those were the most precious 5 seconds of his life ever since they lost everything. In both their minds, they were counting from 5...4...3...2...1 and then they let go. Their lips parted but their faces were still touching each other, both eyes were still closed. Sam felt a tear falling from Quinn's eyes.

"I miss you so...much, Sam." The tears kept falling her face.

"I miss you too, Quinn." The faces were on each other about 5 more seconds until Quinn moved back.

She wiped her tears away and saw Sam was teary eyed too. "I better go now."

"Yeah, sure. Of course." He accompanied her out of the room, trying to be quiet and not wake up the little ones. Quinn got out first and then followed by Sam. When they got out of the room, they hugged out all the tension, the stress, and the emotions.

And that's how Finn and Rachel saw them.

**END!**

**I just had to make up an explanation of what happened before their hug in Finchel's stakeout. I also wonder what happened during Quinn and Stacy's girl time so I made up a story. I hope you enjoyed this one shot fic! Sorry if it's not good but it was really romantic and emotional in my dreams last night! Thanks for reading! Review, Read and Share please :)**


End file.
